Memory: The Best Gift For This Christmas
by arkankatana
Summary: Natal selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi semua orang. Tapi Harry Potter justru merasa kesepian dan merindukan seseorang. Apa yang dilakukan The Boy Who Really Lived? Memanggil Kreacher! My very first fanfic about potterworld. Happy reading guys :D
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Sihir _Peri Rumah_ Itu Sakti.

Disclaimer: The One And Only Tante JK Rowling

Natal selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi semua orang. Tak terkecuali Harry Potter, anak lelaki yang _benar-benar _telah bertahan hidup. Memang, sejak kematian Lord Voldemort Mei tahun lalu, tiap hari terasa spesial bagi Harry. Bermain lempar Quaffle di atas sapu bersama Ron di halaman belakang The Burrow dengan ditonton jembalang yang bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang makin melebat, berjalan-jalan bersama Ginny di pedesaan Muggle sembari sesekali mampir di toko Muggle, atau membantu Mr Weasley melakukan hobi lamanya, tak lain yakni meneliti, mungkin lebih tepatnya mempreteli, barang Muggle.

Singkatnya, sebenarnya sebagian besar kegiatannya tak berbeda dengan sebelum kejatuhan Voldemort. Namun semuanya terasa lebih baik bagi Harry kini, mungkin karena mereka tak perlu lagi was-was ketakutan akan kedatangan serombongan Pelahap Maut atau sepasukan Auror Kementrian yang membawa perintah penangkapan atas 'Yang Tak Diinginkan Nomor 1'.

Meski kegiatannya sama, Harry merasa harinya sejuta kali lebih istimewa sekarang.

Namun natal kali ini entah kenapa Harry begitu merindukan Sirius. Memang sejak kematiannya beberapa tahun lalu, banyak orang dewasa, entah pria entah wanita, berusaha menggantikan sosok ayah baptis itu dalam kehidupan Harry. Mrs Weasley salah satunya, namun Harry tak pernah menemukan kehangatan dari siapapun selain dari Sirius. Jauh dalam hatinya Harry merasa kesepian. Apalagi kini saat natal, ketika sebagian orang berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka.

Maka disinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk sendirian di sofa agak berdebu di ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny telah mengirim pesan berulang-ulang, baik sihir maupun non sihir, mengajak Harry untuk bergabung bersama mereka berpesta natal di The Burrow. Namun Harry tak pernah beranjak dari Grimmauld Place. Baginya yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah Sirius Black, entah itu nyata atau hanya memori. Titik.

Dia telah mengatakan itu, meski tak langsung, pada Ginny. Jadi dia berharap mereka mengerti.

Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu, Harry baru saja selesai memasak, lebih tepatnya menghangatkan, daging beku buatan Mrs Weasley yang dikirmkan bersama salah satu surat ajakan pesta natal yang dibawa Errol, burung hantu The Burrow. Kini dia hampir selesai membaca setumpuk surat yang ditemukannya di kamar Sirius.

Sebagian besar ditujukan untuk ayahnya, James Potter, yang berarti Harry juga mendapat kesempatan mengetahui masa lalu ayahnya dari surat Sirius itu. Namun hingga hampir tiba di surat terakhir, Harry belum juga mendapatkan kehangatan yang diperlukannya. Kehangatan _keluarga_.

Hingga kemudian terdengar langkah kaki ringan di lorong depan Grimmauld Place, dan sesaat kemudian cahaya redup perapian menampakkan si pemilik langkah kaki.

Kreacher.

Refleks, Harry meraih tongkat sihirnya, kehadiran peri rumah itu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu membuat Harry ragu apakah ia tak perlu menganggap Kreacher sebagai ancaman seperti yang dilakukannya saat mencari Horcrux dulu. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat mantra pelindung di sekelilingnya secara nonverbal.

Si peri rumah berjalan pelan hingga mencapai pintu ruang keluarga yang sedikit terbuka. Di situ dia terlihat terkejut mendapati dirinya tak sendirian di ruangan ini. Agaknya si peri rumah baru saja melamun.

"Tu-Tuan Harry," refleks Kreacher mendekati Harry dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit tanda hormat. Meski Harry tak pernah lagi menganggap Kreacher sebagai miliknya, sepertinya Kreacher masih menganggap Harry sebagai pemiliknya.

Gugup, Harry segera menyuruh Kreacher berdiri. Bukan hal yang sulit memang, karena tampaknya lama tak bertemu membuat rasa patuh Kreacher pada Harry sedikit berkurang. Harry lalu mempersilakan Kreacher duduk di sebuah kursi kayu lapuk di hadapannya dan memberikannya sepotong kecil daging buatan Mrs Weasley, yang segera dimakan si peri rumah dengan lahap.

"Jadi, Kreacher, apa yang membuatmu pulang ke Grimmauld Place dalam keadaan…tak baik?" keheningan yang muncul saat Harry hanya memandangi Kreacher melahap daging itu akhirnya membuatnya berbasa-basi.

"Kreacher teringat…teringat….Tuan…Regulus, Tuan Harry," ujar Kreacher sembari menghentikan kunyahannya dan menaruh sisa daging yang masih tersisa di meja. Dia tampak sedikit sedih. Mataanya yang masing-masing sebesar bola pingpong tampak memerah tanda mau menangis, sementara mulutnya bergerak tak karuan, giginya yang agak runcing menyeramkan hanya sekali-sekali terkena pantulan cahaya perapian. Jelas sekali kesedihannya lumayan parah, bahkan cenderung mengenaskan.

"Kenapa kau teringat Tuan Regulus, Kreacher? Bukankah bekerja Hogwarts telah memberimu banyak teman, lebih banyak dari hanya sekadar Tuan Regulus?" kata Harry. Dia kemudian membiarkan si peri rumah merobek kain linen di pinggiran meja dan menangis sesenggukan di dalamnya.

"Oh, Hogwarts telah memberik Kreacher banyak teman, Tuan Harry." Ujar Kreacher, masih sesenggukan. "Namun Tuan Regulus berarti segalanya bagi Kreacher."

Kebingungan dengan aksi si peri rumah, Harry akhirnya hanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Namun jangan salah sangka, Tuan Harry. Liontin Tuan Regulus yang dulu diberikan Tuan Harry benar-benar seperti kehadiran Tuan Regulus untuk Kreacher." Ujar Kreacher saat tangisannya berhenti. "Dan oleh karenanya Kreacher akan selalu berterima kasih pada Tuan Harry. Kreacher juga akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun yang Tuan Harry inginkan."

Terus terang Harry tak punya keinginan apapun untuk dikabulkan oleh Kreacher. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah berkata, "Maaf Kreacher, aku tak punya keingininan apapun untuk kau penuhi."

"Tak satupun, Tuan?"

"Positif. Kecuali-" tiba-tiba Harry teringat akan keinginan terbesarnya saat natal kali ini. Sirius.

Dia tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Agak tak masuk akal sebenarnya, namun bertahun-tahun hidup bersama para penyihir dan makhluk sihir membuat Harry tahu sihir peri rumah berbeda, dan mungkin Kreacher bisa mengabulkan permintaanya ini.

"Ini tentang Sirius, Kreacher. Aku teringat padanya, dan itu membuatku sedih. Bisakah—bisakah kau membantuku mengingat dia, Kreacher?" tanya Harry. Kenyataan bahwa Sirius menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya serumah dengan Kreacher membuat Harry sedikit yakin Kreacher bisa membagi sedikit memorinya tentang Sirius.

"Tu-Tuan Sirius, Tuan Harry?" ekspresi Kreacher tampak sedikit mengeras, sepertinya dia memang tak pernah menyukai Sirius, bahkan setelah kematiannya sekalipun seperti saat ini. Namun perintah tetaplah perintah. "Kreacher bisa, Tuan. Bahkan Kreacher bisa membawa Tuan Harry langsung ke ingatan Kreacher saat bertemu Tuan Sirius."

"Kau yakin, Kreacher?" Harry benar-benar berharap sekarang. "Jadi, ini seperti perjalanan dengan Pensieve, Kreacher?"

"Benar, Tuan Harry. Tapi kami, peri rumah, mempunyai cara yang berbeda dengan penyihir." Kata Kreacher, liontin Regulus bergerak liar di leher si peri rumah saat dia turun dari kursi. "Kreacher bisa membawa Tuan Harry langsung ke memori Kreacher _tanpa perantara_."

"Bagus, Kreacher. Ayo kita lakukan." Ujar Harry bersemangat, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat hal yang agak menyakitkan, yang membuatnya duduk kembali di sofa. "Tapi, Kreacher, bukankah kau membenci Sirius? Jadi ingatan yang akan aku masuki nanti juga berisi tentang keburukan Sirius, kalau begitu?"

Kreacher mendongak menatap Harry, tatapannya agak menyelidik. Namun tak sampai tiga detik tatapannya kembali melunak. "Tidak harus, Tuan Harry. Sihir peri rumah membuat Tuan Harry bisa melihat keadaan lain selain hal yang dipikirkan Kreacher. Jadi Tuan Harry bisa melihat ingatan ketika Kreacher bersama Nyonya dan Tuan Sirius sedang bermain bersama Tuan Regulus, seperti itu. Tak selalu berarti buruk, Tuan Harry."

Semangat Harry kembali terpompa. "Kau serius, Kreacher?" dan Kreacher pun mengangguk. Maka Harry pun menyerahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kreacher, dan si peri rumah pun menyentuhkan tangan kanan Harry ke dahinya.

Dan segala hal di antara mereka melebur menjadi satu, seperti pusaran angin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for so long update minna :D tugas menumpuk dan susah cari waktu *bilang aja lagi males ngetik haha*. Sejuta makasih buat yang mau baca, lebih-lebih buat dracmione4ever yang nyempetin kasih review.

And here for you guys all !

Memory: The Best Gift For This Christmas

Part 2: Perjalanan dalam Kepala Peri Rumah

Mulanya, segala indra Harry hanya merasakan rasa sesak dan kegelapan pekat. Selama sepersekian detik Harry masih merasakan kulit keriput Kreacher di tangannya, namun sihir Kreacher tak butuh waktu lama untuk bekerja. Kegelapan segera memenuhi ruangan yang mulanya dikenali Harry sebagai ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place nomor 12, dan udara tiba-tiba terasa dimampatkan hingga Harry tak mampu bernafas.

Namun sebelum insting Harry untuk berteriak dan mencari udara mulai bekerja, perlahan tekanan itu berhenti. Udara kembali normal. Dan kegelapan sedikit tapi pasti menghilang, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah dilihat Harry seumur hidupnya namun anehnya desainnya tampak familiar.

Agak terengah-engah, Harry mengumpulkan kembali semua memorinya, dan akhirnya dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia sedang dalam memori Kreacher, dan mungkin, mungkin ini adalah wujud Grimmauld Place di masa lalu, meski Harry tak ingat pernah berada di ruangan ini.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk_

Suara-suara di belakang Harry menarik perhatiannya. Harry berbalik, sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita yang agak berumur tengah menulis sesuatu di selembar perkamen yang tergeletak di atas meja, sementara seekor burung hantu beruhu lirih di pinggiran jendela di sebelah si wanita. Berambut hitam, wajah agak tirus, sikap yang tampak arogan, Harry akhirnya mengenali wanita itu, meski yang ada di pikrannya hanyalah tebakan tanpa konsep. Dia _jelas_ datang dari anggota keluarga Black. Dan mata biru kehijauan serta sorot yang tampak angkuh, yang Harry bisa mengerti selanjutnya adalah dia kerabat dekat Sirius, bukan sekadar seorang Black.

Ketukan samar cangkir teh beradu terdengar di luar, dan sedetik kemudian Harry berbalik, tepat ketika dia melihat satu peri rumah yang tampak cukup tua tengah membawakan nampan berisi beberapa cangkir teh kosong dan teko teh yang tampak penuh. Harry segera mengenalinya. Dia Kreacher. Dalam bentuk dan penampilan yang hampir sama persis dengan yang dikenal Harry, menurut tebakannya, namun dengan lebih sedikit keriput dan lebih ramah di wajahnya.

Kreacher melewati tempat dimana Harry berdiri tanpa menyadari, bahkan melihatnya, yang membuat Harry sadar kembali disini dia hanya ingatan, hanya penonton. Harry melihat dengan seksama ketika Kreacher meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil di samping meja tempat si wanita tengah menulis, dimana si peri rumah kemudian bertanya, "Anda perlu sesuatu, Nyonya Walburga? Tambahan gula?"

_Walburga. _Akhirnya Harry sadar. Dia ibu Sirius.

"Tak ada, Kreacher. Kau bisa keluar ruangan sekarang," tukas ibu Sirius. Dia tak menghadap Kreacher saat berkata-kata, dan suaranya pun tak lebih menyenangkan dibanding sikapnya_. _Namun Kreacher tampak tak mempermasalahkan itu, bahkan dia terlihat kagum, atau mungkin dalam hal ini, memuja Mrs. Black. Si peri rumah membungkuk hormat ke arah Mrs Black dan kemudian mundur perlahan.

Bahkan saat wanita ini masih hidup, dengan segala keangkuhan dan kejahatannya, Kreacher telah mengaguminya. Tiba-tiba Harry sadar Kreacher telah menyimpan banyak ornamen peninggalan Mrs Black di zamannya, bahkan setelah bertahun sejak dia meninggal.

Kreacher akan mencapai pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka ketika tiba-tiba Mrs Black bertukas, masih tanpa memalingkan wajah dari perkamen, "Dan awasi Regulus bermain di luar, Kreacher. Besok hari istimewa untuknya. Oh ya, dan Sirius. Awasi juga anak nakal itu." Kata-kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan sedikit rasa sinis.

Penyebutan nama Sirius, meski disebutkan dalam cara yang tak bisa dibilang baik, seperti stimulan bagi Harry. Maka dia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Mrs Black dengan bersemangat, mengikuti si peri rumah, yang dia tahu akan membawanya menuju Sirius.

Keluar dari ruangan Mrs Black, Harry segera menjajari langkah kaki pendek Kreacher, yang tengah menyusuri lorong agak gelap yang hanya berpenerangan lampu seadanya. Harry cukup yakin Kreacher akan lebih dulu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya, jadi mungkin dia akan menuju dapur.

Dan dugaan Harry benar. Si peri rumah berbelok dan mendorong pintu kayu sebuah ruangan sampai terbuka, menampakkan dapur Grimmauld Place yang anehnya, tak banyak berubah dari memori dalam kepala Harry saat dia disini bertahun-tahun kemudian. Sebuah meja kayu memanjang memenuhi sebagian besar ruangan, peralatan makan dan alat memasak tertata rapi menempel di dinding dan dalam beberapa lemari kaca, serta perapian yang masih menyala di sisi kanan tempat Harry berdiri.

Kreacher menaruh nampannya di meja kayu, kemudian berjalan memutari meja menuju sebuah jendela yang tampak sedikit basah, mungkin di luar mulai gerimis. Kreacher kemudian memandang agak sayu keluar jendela. Penasaran, Harry kembali mengikuti Kreacher, dan menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Kreacher, dan segera jantungnya kembali bergejolak saat melihat sosok dua pemuda di luar.

Keduanya mirip satu sama lain, namun Harry yakin siapa sosok yang terlihat lebih tua dan lebih tinggi. Jelas itu Sirius. Bermain bersama adiknya Regulus.

Penampilan Sirius tak terlalu berbeda dari apa yang diingat Harry, memori saat ayah baptisnya itu masih kelas lima. Namun ini versi dia yang lebih muda, Harry sadar. Rambut keritingnya belum terlalu panjang dan wajahnya juga tampak lebih bersih dan cerah, meski, kemudian Harry sadar, otot dahinya tampak berkerut. Tampaknya bahkan di usia semuda ini dia telah terlibat dalam masalah yang membingungkan. Sirius mengenakan kaos hitam polos, dan di lehernya, tiba-tiba Harry tertawa mengingat kebiasaan ayah baptisnya itu, melingkar syal merah terang dengan lambang singa yang jelas terlihat. Sirius sepertinya tak bohong ketika dia berkata dirinya membenci Slytherin.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sirius berdiri, Regulus tengah berkonsentrasi pada suatu hal, entah apa. Si adik jelas merupakan fotokopi yang cukup mirip dari Sirius, meski lebih pendek dan lebih kurus. Dia mengenakan sweter hijau toska dengan bordiran ular yang tampak cukup nyata di sisi punggung sweter. Wajah si adik tampak benar-benar berkonsentrasi ketika sebuah bola meluncur dari tangan Sirius. Dengan tangkas, Regulus menangkap bola yang bergerak cepat itu.

Harry sadar mereka tengah bermain lempar tangkap bola. Dan sebagian ingatan Harry entah kenapa di saat yang sama mengingatkannya bahwa Regulus bermain Quidditch di Hogwarts, dan mungkin Sirius juga. Jadi mungkin inilah latihan mereka.

Hujan di luar bertambah deras, airnya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela semakin keras. Harry akhirnya kembali sadar tujuannya dating ke memori ini. Maka dia pun segera memalingkan wajah dari jendela dan keluar dari dapur Grimmauld Place, menuju halaman dimana Sirius dan Regulus tengah bermain.

Menonton dalam jarak jauh hanya akan menambah keinginannya bertemu Sirius, batin Harry. Lebih baik menonton dari dekat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk tiba di pintu samping Grimmauld Place, yang menghubungkan langsung ke halaman, mengingat ornamen dan pengaturan ruangan Grimmauld Place di masa ini tak berbeda jauh dengan yang diingat Harry di zamannya. Maka tak sampai semenit dia akhirnya tiba di hadapan pintu. Sedikit ragu namun akhirnya memberanikan diri, Harry melangkah perlahan menembus pintu, dan segera berhadapan dengan punggung Sirius, dimana pemiliknya tampak baru saja menjatuh diri di tepat di depan pintu.

Suara Sirius tampak agak jengkel saat dia berdiri agak kesusahan, di tangannya terdapat bola tenis. "Sudah kubilang jangan melempar bola ke rumah, Reg. Mum tak akan suka, dia akan menghukum kita,"

Regulus hanya tertawa. "Menghukum_mu_, kak. Bukan kita. Kau tahu itu, kan?" ujarnya

Mulanya Sirius tampak makin marah mendengar ejekan adiknya itu, tapi kemudian dia malah tersenyum. "Oke, karena besok hari istimewa buatmu, kumaafkan. Ayo bermain." Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Regulus Sirius melemparkan bola tenis itu ke sisi kanan Regulus dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mulanya Regulus tampak kaget. Namun sepertinya refleksnya telah cukup terlatih, karena kemudian dia menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke kanan dan tak sampai sedetik tangan kanannya telah memegang bola tenis itu, meski kemudian keseimbangannya hancur dan dia terjatuh ke halaman yang mulai becek.

Regulus hanya tertawa saat dia kembali berdiri, agak berhati-hati, "Lemparan bagus kak," gumamnya. "Namun seeker masa depan Hogwarts jelas bisa menangkapnya." Sembari tertawa dia kembali melempar bola ke Sirius.

Tersenyum sedikit, Sirius menangkap bola itu. Tapi dia tampaknya ingin berlama-lama dengan ola itu karena dia tak melemparnya lagi, yang dilakukannya hanyalah memutar bola itu di tangannya. "Jadi, Reg," gumam Sirius, agak keras mengingat suara hujan juga mulai mengeras. "Kau ingin masuk asrama mana?"

Regulus menghentikan tawanya, dan kemudian Harry kembali sadar, usia Regulus saat itu sepertinya 11 tahun, jadi ungkin dia sebentar lagi akan masuk Hogwarts. Berlagak berpikir, Regulus akhirnya berkata satu kata, "Slytherin."

"Kau yakin?"suara Sirius makin mengeras. "Melestarikan tradisi keluarga, eh? Di Gryfindor banyak perempuan cantik, Reg, kau tak mau?"

Regulus tampak sedikit rileks saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir kakaknya itu. "Tak berminat, kak." ujarnya. Kemudian Regulus kembali berbicara, namun kali ini suaranya berbeda, dan Harry sadar dia sedang menirukan Mrs Black. "_Satu-satunya asrama yang cocok bagi darah murni hanyalah Slytherin, Reg, kau tahu_."

Sirius tidak tertawa, hanya tersenyum. "Mum berkata seperti itu padamu berapa kali, Reg?" tanyanya. Dan kemudian Sirius kembali melemparkan bola itu pada Regulus, namun tak terlalu cepat.

Regulus menangkap bola tanpa susah payah, bahka hanya menggerakkan beberapa inci tubuhnya. "Saat makan pagi, makan siang, setelah makan malam. Jadi tiga hari sekali, dua puluh satu kali seminggu, dan entah berapa ratus kali setahun. Mum benar-benar konsisten, kau tahu, kak."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya hanya saling melempar-menangkan bola tenis, tanpa berkata-kata. Harry duduk di halaman dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu sembari memandang keduanya. Hujan sedikit demi sedikit semakin deras.

Ketika Harry mulai bosan dengan ketenangan dua kakak-beradik itu, akhirnya Reglus kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Jam berapa kereta Hogwarts berangkat kak?"

Sirius, yang saat itu tengah menangkap bola, tertegun sejenak. Kemudian dia sadar maksud Regulus. "Maksudmu Hogwarts Express? Jam sebelas, Reg. Jadi," dia mengerling arloji tahan air di tangan kirinya. "dua puluh jam dari sekarang."

Keduanya kembali saling lempar tangkap dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum Regulus kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tahu kak? Bagaimana kalau aku di eh, Hufflepuff? Atau Ravenclaw? Bagaimana kalau Topi Seleksi memutuskan aku tak cukup pintar untuk di Slytherin?"

Sirius menangkap bola yang dilempar Regulus, tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melempar bola kembali ke adiknya. Dia kemudian berujar, "Paling tidak jika kau di Hufflepuff Mum tak akan memarahimu terlalu parah, Reg. Bayangkan saja dimanapun kau bakal ditempatkan, kekecewaan Mum besok, kalaupun ada, tak akan lebih parah dibanding saat aku masuk Gryffindor."

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa. Kemudian Sirius menambahkan sedikit. "Tapi kurasa kau benar-benar mewarisi darah Slytherin, Reg. Jadi menurutku kau bakal ditempatkan disitu. Dan kau ingat pepatah lama?" dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dengan sedikit sarkastik, "_Pengkhianat hanya ada satu dalam sebuah keluarga penyihir. Tak mungkin lebih._"

Sadar kegetiran dalam sura kakaknya, Regulus segera berujar, "Jangan khawatir, kak. Kupikir kau tak separah itu. Mum akan memaafkanmu, mungkin bahkan besok sebelum kita berangkat."

Sirius tersenyum mendengar ocehan adiknya. Dan kemudian, dia mengangguk samar. Lalu keduanya kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Di saat yang sama tiba-tiba pintu di belakangan Harry membuka, menampakkan _dua_ Kreacher. Segera saja Harry merasa bingung bagaimana mungkin Kreacher bisa menggandakan dirinya. Namun sebelum dia bertanya dalam hati lebih jauh, salah satu Kreacher, yang tampak lebih tua, menggenggam tangannya, seraya berkata, "Ayo Tuan Harry. Energi Kreacher hampir habis. Kita harus segera kembali ke dunia nyata."

Harry segera sadar bahwa yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Kreacher di zaman yang sama dengan dirinya. Bukan dua Kreacher.

Harry kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ketika dia melihat Kreacher yang memegang tangannya agak sempoyongan. Tampaknya dia benar-benar kehabisan energy. Maka dia pun memegangi tubuh Kreacher dan berujar, "Mari pulang, Kreacher."

Dan kegelapan serta udara yang sesak kembali melingkupi tubuh Harry. Namun kali ini dia telah siap. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menutup mata dan menahan nafas.

Sedetik, dua detik, perlahan Harry merasakan kehangatan. Kemudian dia membuka mata dan kembali memandang Grimmauld Place, dalam versi yang sama sebelum dia bepergian dalam memori Kreacher.

Dilepaskannya tangannya dari dahi Kreacher, ketika si peri rumah akhirnya membuka mata, tampak kelelahan. Si peri rumah hendak turun dari kursi yang didudukinya saat Harry memberikan bahasa isyarat agar Kreacher diam di tempatnya. Peri rumah itu pun menurut.

Harry kemudian mengambil sebotol Butterbeer serta beberapa potong kecil cokelat agak basi dari dapur. Dia kemudian memberikannya pada Kreacher, yang segera dimakan si peri rumah dengan lahap. Dan Harry pun mengambil daging beku buatan Mrs Weasley dan memakannya. Dan keduanya memakan menu masing-masing dalam diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Kreacher menyelesaikan makannya. Dia kemudian turun dari meja, membungkuk sedikit pada Harry, dan segera meningalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher." ujar Harry saat Kreacher mendekati pintu ruangan. "Dan…selamat natal."

Si peri rumah berbalik, dan, agak terkejut, Harry mendapati si peri rumah sepertinya menangis. Namun ekspresinya tampak bahagia. Kemudian Kreacher menjawab dengan sedikit sesenggukan, "Selamat natal, Tuan Harry."

Tak banyak kata yang diucapkan namun keduanya mengerti mereka berterima kasih satu sama lain. Dan kemudian Harry sadar, ini mungkin bukan natal terbaik, namun memori natal kali ini akan selalu diingatnya sepanjang hidup. Dan kapanpun dia ingin bertemu Sirius, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah mengingat kembali memori natal ini.

Dan kemudian dia pun mematikan perapian dan beranjak menuju ruangan Sirius, tempatnya tidur malam ini. Dengan senyum dan bahagia di wajahnya.

THE END


End file.
